ASH VS TEAM ROKET
by supr riter
Summary: ash is walk with his pokemons when sudenly there is team roket! can he defeats them!
1. Chapter 1

ASH VS TEAM RKEET

ash was out doors

ajd then team roket!

'dont steal pikchu' say ash

'no' say team roket

'we are steel pikshu' they say and use there new tepathy too steel him

'HOW DO YOU DO THAT' say ash as he scare

'were magics' say team roket

but ash was anger! he reched for chazads bal

'CHAZAD' e say and chazad do som fling and breath fir on them

'OW' they say becus they are burn

'but we are magics!' they say and grab the fir with there mind and trow it at ash he die

'IM NOT DEAD' say ash as he stat to liv agan

'CHAZAM UE FLAMTOWER' and chazard put fir eerywher

'WE ARE BLAS OF AGAN!' say team roket as the blas of to spac!

then their was big rok snak! i tink it name was geodude

geodude spew roks nto ash

but pkachu use lihning to deestrooy them!

'tamk you pachu'

'that OK'

then geodude shoot a big lazer that kil eveyon!

'PIAKCHU USE THUNDERBLAST' ash say and piakchu use thunderblast of geodude! Geodude is die form the lightning

'YEAH WE DID IT PIKCHU' ash say to him frned

aslo team roket was back

'hmm how do we get piakchu'

'ID ONT NOW' say the cat


	2. rokets plan

POKEMON CHAPTER RETURN OF ROKET

pikchu was stlole again! roket was defenetly behid it becus they do the only evlil thing in sho

ash was look with his sckwrutle and he spot a piakchu

piakchu piakchu it cry ou t becus its a pikachi and thats what pikachi sasss

but then ash se a bigshadow

it was team roket and teir roket!

'we hav steelen pikachu' they say with a hapy in there voice

'no i dont have fly pokemon' say ash and he now lose pikachu

but then was that pink floaty cat one! it use its powers to ake ash wnigs and he go ito air he get magic bazoka andget piakchu bak

'ahaha ahaha! ha' ash lauh at rokets

but there roket was stil aliv! they o to the moon

'we are blow up the moon with pikchus specal powers' say team roket and they blew up the moon with pikchus special powers

'oh no the world is now niht becus the worlds moo n is break' ash say in feer! thus was relly bad so ash go to builders

'can you reaper the moon' he ask

'ok' they say and they go to the moon and reaper it! the moon was good like new!

'we did it piakkchu!'' say ash and he hapy becus he safe the world foom etena; knight


	3. rokets oter plan

ps i did not creyat story in pokmon for while and thats bsd so i makk new stori to mak my fnans hapy

ahs was out in wlids wit him frend pikchu!

'lok its pikchu' say tem roket trough some biculars!

'he we ned pikchu for seret palna' say th one with puple har! i think him name was jesy becus i tink the other is jasmin or somting

they get a grapl and shot pikchu wit it! then they put him sapseship

'NOOO' say ash this was four tim piakchu was steeal!

the fly ito spas

'CHAZAD FLY ME TO THEM' but chazad was sower than them spaceship

then they fli to the sun

'AHAHAAHA OUR PLA IS HAPEN' they say as them land their spase ship on he sun

they wak bit a and thye make piakshu blow up sun

'UH OH' asy ash a

'AHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA YU A

R TWO SOW!'

'no im not' say ash and he get big grenads and tos them roket!

'oh no its a grenad' they say and them expplod and they

'YEAH PIakshu'

then tey fleu to palnet agan and hav a big facnee diner

THEH EDND

ps if yo like storiy yu sould seck out my oter storys ad riview ad sugest seires i sould mak sotry on


	4. gunomons cusade

_**SEPCIAL ESODE!**_

ash was out in wlids wit him frend piakcu when he get new pokmon!

'666 gunpokmon' the pokelex sayed. it loked like gun.

'theirs evil pokmon and we muts beated him' says gunomon and it used maics on piakhu and it dispear.

'ok'

ash wakled wit gunpokmon who flyed.

'im evil pokmn' says the griy one that loks like ccats. 'i am gong to clon you and BEAT YU UP LOTS'

'no' he ssayed

gunokmon lunhed a bulet at cat and it sop it wit him amic. 'ur good shoots'

'DONT LIE UR EVIL'

'yes im evil thats why i ly'

'ur relly bad.' sayed ash and he tosed a bmob and ten it hit mewtwo and he dir becus he hrut and died.

'col'

'THATS NOT THE VIL POJMON' says gunomon

'WEAR IS HE THEN SMARYPATS'

'he is ery far to the yeast' 'ok'

and then he easted. he was gong to defet the egil pokmon becus evils mus die.

fist ash had to ccrosed the see.

'uh oh help me gunomon'

'OK!' it sayed and tansfoam into a boat. 'tank you gunomon' sayed asj and he boated acros the luke.

their was garadose and t breathes lots waters it was gong to breaths firs but water monosters cant brath fir.

then their was evil pokmon

no i lyed nope no emil pokmon.

but their was jeny and the pruple one becuss it becus its not pokmon witout jeny. and there cat but its a mean cat so i dont lik it.

'suweal lik a pigs' say jeny and as did jus that becus hes acualy a big aby

'resis the baby iside yu'

'ok' ash say 'now im true pokejon fiter' he say and he becom a big song restler and punch the rokets in the face hand

'o' they sayed and they go fly to there hone palnet pulto becus there alyns in diguis!

yay my sidkik powers wok now' says ash 'i neded to beet up som alyns to get theem wokr.'

'yay' gunomon says

but then evil pokmon show up for weal.

'blargh' it roars'

'EVIL POLIMON I AMN COHUME TO DETSORY YU SO YU CANT MAK MORE PEOLP DIED'

'haha ur dubm.'

'then gunomon use him powers to detsy evil pokmon but him saficed

'no not gunomon'

then ash go hom and beat up tat brook dud becus hes mean and beat up piakhu in that on episode. with him rok snak


	5. team moster batle

ash and him pikahu wear hapy. they walked in a forest

'its a good ady piakhu' say ash.

'yes' oikchu says.

but then the finded the roket girl teem.

'NO ITS TEEM ROKET!' says ash. their ae for explation marks becus he was reely supise.

'no asj dont hurted us' they sayed. 'teem moster did the thing and yu muts sotop them becus they are evil bader tan us.'

'ok!' ash say and he get him radar.

'TEEM MOSTER IS THAT WAYS' the compast ponted over an oceen. sudenly teem monoster.

'hahahahahahahahahaha today yu are gong to be stoped and thats good becus we dont lik yu becas wear evil.' the mosoter tem said. they flyed over an oceen. their was lots of water in the ocen.

ash tiptoped over it so he wuldnt fal in. pikchu folowed him. ps in reel lie i think yu can walk over the watar if ur carful ive tryed but im not good at it.

'uh oh their folowing us' says a monser general. 'abduck get them.'

they send there pokemons out. a big shark camed out and it shot a big lazer at ash. he fell ito the oseen.

'NO' he sayed. he was now on sea floor.

to be contiued.

END!

ps can anyone here tipotoe other water! if so can you teech me.


End file.
